dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
The Grendelwulf brothers
Lieutenants Winston and Matthias Grendelwulf are fearsome warriors in the Agents Defense Organization. Biography Very little is known about the early lives of these two. Available information indicates that they are descended from Viking berserkers. They joined the Agents Defense Organization shortly after its formation in 2008, hoping to use their rather unique capabilities to better the world. They had previously been considered by Alpha Team, but because berserker rages could be considered a sign of mental instability, they were ultimately rejected, Alpha Team having had more than its share of mentally unstable agents. Sometime in 2008, they encountered a henchman of Dr. Inferno known as Sargon, whom they soundly defeated. After the full extent of their destructive abilities in combat became clear, their comrades gave them the nicknames "Epic Winston" and "Hazmatt." However, the ADO grew wary of deploying them except in very large battles. Thus, the brothers saw less action than they would have liked over the course of the next two years. By the time the Dino Attack began, they were itching for a fight. When Dr. Rex led a massive attack on Dino Attack Headquarters in LEGO City, Captain Osprey included Epic Winston and Hazmatt among his squads of reinforcements. They quickly carved a path of devastation through the ranks of Mutant Dinosaurs, Inferno henchman, and XERRD warriors. Unexpectedly, Sargon reappeared, specifically seeking them out. The henchman had honed both his skills and his blades, and after a grueling duel, he scored a lucky strike, severing Hazmatt's carotid artery. Epic Winston, in response to his brother's sudden death, lost control of his berserker rage. He crushed Sargon's neck in one hand, and then proceeded to indiscriminately slay anything around him. He was only stopped when he found himself charging at DA agent Wright, who was trying to get the wounded, unconscious Shiller to the medics. Winston finally regained control of himself and helped the two Dino Attack agents, carrying Shiller and giving one of Hazmatt's SMGs to Wright. Once the two were safely escorted to the infirmary, he returned to the fight, this time joining the forces fighting Cyrista's Bane. Abilities and traits Hazmatt and Epic Winston both experience berserker rages, but they have mostly mastered the mental techniques necessary to keep these rages in check somewhat, making them more effective in combat without also losing control of themselves. Winston favors fighting with a massive broadsword, which he wields as easily sa if it were a small rapier, despite the fact that the blade alone is five feet long, and six inches at its widest. Matthias, while proficient with bladed weapons as well, prefers to use two small submachine guns. He is also extremely skilled at driving an ADO jetcycle, operating it as though it were an extension of his body. Both brothers possess enormous strength, incredible speed, and perfect balance. Trivia *The name Grendelwulf is a combination of Grendel and Beowulf, the villlain and hero of the Old English epic poem Beowulf. Category:Agents Category:Jackson Lake Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Expanded